THE DIARY OF REBORN MURDERER
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Wolfram finally got his wedding but why did he murder Yuri now 5 millennium later everyone is reborn to find out the truth usiong Wolframs diary
1. Chapter 1

" this is it…the day I've wanted for so long…I wish hadn't come at all". Wolfram spoke to himself sitting in his wedding dress in his and Yuri's room.

" Lord Bielefeld it's time to go". A maid said poking her head in the door.

" I'm coming". Wolfram spoke and walked over to the maid who threw his veil down.

" right this way". She said and led him down a long hallway full of turns.

' Yuri you make the happiest days of my life the worst'. Wolfram thought as they reached the thrown room Wolfram not wanting to go in but he did. He saw everyone staring at him with smiles and tears of joy. He saw Yuri smiling at him as he walked up to him.

" your beautiful Wolf". Yuri said making Wolfram almost cry.

" ok shall we begin". Shinou said he was the preacher.

" hm".

" yes".

" alright Dearly Beloved we are gathered her today to join…". Wolfram knocked out the voices thinking about what he was about to do it upset him on his wedding day. " Lord Bielefeld do you take this man to have to hold in sickness or in health for rich or poor".

" I do". Wolfram said weakly.

" Alright you may now kiss the groom". Shinou said and backed up as Yuri raised Wolframs veil an kissed him.

" I love you Wolf now till forever".

" I love you as well and I'm sorry".

" oh Wolf… Ah". In a split second Wolfram had taken a dagger out of a wrap on the dress and plunged it into Yuri's heart.

" AH".

" WOLFRAM". Everyone was shocked the Kings husband just stabbed the King.

" Wolf…I still…love you". Yuri said and fell onto the ground after the dagger was pulled out by Wolfram.

" WOLFRAM WHY". Conra yelled as the crowd stared in terror.

" I'M SORRY I HAD TO FORGIVE ME". Wolfram said and plunged the dagger into his own chest and fell onto Yuri.

" EH WOLFRAM". Cäcilie yelled crying.

Days later Cäcilie committed suicide unable to bear her sons death followed by Günter then war started and the remaining brothers with relatives died in the battle. Murata and Shinou had died in their room being murdered by the enemy but ShinMakoku still one but soon Greta was alone again famililess and became the queen soon after killing herself from the memories envading her dreams making them nightmares.

Over 5 millennium later.

' it's boring what a surprise'. A black haired teen thought looking out the window. ' I want to play baseball not be in this old musty castle'. The boy thought and suddenly something hit him in the head.

He turned to see a certain blonde laughing at him and a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up then threw it back but the blonde ducked and it hit another black haired boy with glasses.

" oh". The other boy picked up the paper an threw it at blonde who threw is paper back book at black haired boy.

" OW". He yelled getting everyone's attention.

" YURI SHIBUYA WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD AND KEN MURATA DETENTION FOR A MONTH STARTING TODAY".

" AH BUT BROTHER". Wolfram called.

" NO BUTS WOLFRAM YOU THREE ARE ALWAYS CAUSING A PROBLEM".

" it's your damn brothers fault". Yuri mumbled.

" 2 MONTHS". The teacher said and Murata slapped his forehead.

" AH BUT GWEN".

" 3 MONTHS WANT TO ADD ANYMORE".

" humph". The boys sat back and pouted.

After school the three boys met in a room labeled detention hall Günter a white haired teacher at the school watched them.

" this all your fault". Yuri whispered to Wolfram.

" My fault". Wolfram said getting a shush from Günter.

" it's both your faults I don't even know why I'm here". Murata said.

" yah cause we all know your screwing the principle and can get out of this". Wolfram said.

" I'm not screwing him". Murata said in a high whisper getting a shush from Günter.

" No talking you three". Günter said.

" what does it matter Wolfram you have ties with the school as well and can get out of this".

" no cause my brother gave me the detentions remember".

" your mothers the vice principle".

" so".

" YOU THREE BE QUIET OR I'LL GET THE PRINCIPLE".

" DON'T TELL US WHAT TO DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING MY BROTHER YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING". Wolfram yelled.

" THAT'S IT". Günter marched out.

" YOU IDIOT NOW WE'RE GONNA BE IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF OUR TIME HERE". Yuri yelled and Wolfram threw his hard back book at him soon they were growing anything from text books to desks.

" YOU MORONS". Murata yelled throwing a book at Wolfram, Wolfram throwing the teachers desk on fire, Yuri dodging and swinging his fists.

" YOU BRAT".

" WIMP". Wolfram and Yuri yelled meanwhile Günter had retrieve Wolfram's brothers, mother, and Shinou.

" these kids are out of control". Günter said opening the detention hall door.

" oh god STOP IT YOU THREE". Shinou yelled but they just kept going.

" YOU BRAT".

" WIMP". Wolfram said and threw a desk at Yuri and Murata who ducked. The desk hit the wall which started making a chipping sound.

" ah". All the boys stared at the wall crack. " ah oh". They said and ran to the other side of the room next to the teachers just in time as the wall fell down.

" gah". Everyone coughed as dust went through the air.

" oh what's that". Yuri said looking to what was behind the wall.

" a bedroom if I'm correct looks old". Murata said and the three boys went over to the rock pile.

" geez I can't pay for this". Yuri said.

" blah blah blah wimp".

" hey what's that". Murata said pointing to something in the debree.

" it looks like a book". Wolfram said and pick it up the object truly I was a book a blue book.

" something's written on it". Yuri said and Wolfram dusted the book off.

" EH". The three froze confusing the teachers.

" boys what did you a find".

" it has your name on it". Yuri said to Wolfram as he flipped through the pages.

" it's a diary…it has my name on it". Wolfram said tracing over the golden letters which spell Wolfram.

" EH".

" who's diary is this". Wolfram asked looking at the two boys.

" boys let me see that boys". Günter said and the three gave him the diary. He flipped through it slowly and when he stopped he had a shocked face.

" boys this is the diary of King Yuri Shibuya's husband Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld it's been missing over 5 millennium".

" Prince Wolfram".

" didn't he murder the king".

" yes this diary might say why".

" I think we should keep it considering we found it". Wolfram said.


	2. Chapter 2

" ABSOLUTELY NOT". Günter said holding the book to his chest. " THIS IS THE ONLY RECORDED HISTORY OF THE KINGS CONSORT".

" BUT WE FOUND IT WOLFRAMS NAMES ON IT". Yuri yelled.

" YAH WE FOUND WE KEEP".

" NO YOU BOYS HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP PAY FOR A NEW WALL AND PAY FOR THIS ROOM TO BE EXHUMED AND SERVE ANOTHER FOUR MONTHS". Shinou yelled.

" WHAT".

" SHORI'S GOING TO KILL ME".

" WHAT THE HELL SHINOU". Murata yelled.

" hey hey guys". Yuri said and whispered into the other boys ears. " ready GO".

They ran out of the room Wolfram grabbed the diary. The boys ran for it followed by the teachers which they lost thanks to Murata's quick thinking of pulling the other two into a gym room.

" BOYS WHERE ARE YOU". The teachers yelled running through the boys locker room but couldn't find the boys anywhere so left to check other rooms.

Soon after they heard the doors shut all three boys climbed out of body size lockers and left the school grounds watching for their teachers.

" ok where are we going Shinou's at home all the time and Bielefeld lives with four teachers and the vice principle".

" my house my brother Shori takes care of me an works late on week days".

" and your parents".

" dead died in the war with Small Cimeron I was only 6".

" aren't you a half breed".

" yep so I'm almost 16".

" oh the coming of age are you celerbrating Shibuy…ah shuu". Murata said and pulled the other boys into the dark shadows.

" ah".

" WHERE ARE THOSE BOYS OH DEAR THEY DON'T PAIR WELL". Cäcilie yelled.

" WELL THEY'RE STAYING HIDDEN WELL". Günter said and they stopped near them.

" ok Cäcilie you and your sons go that way the rest that way I'll look from the way back meet in my office if you get them". Shinou said and the others left but he remain a bit longer guarding the front doors which ticked the boys off so Murata whispered something to them.

" ok I'll distract Shinou you make a break for the door alright and I'll come behind you guys then meet up at Shibuya's house".

" alright". They whispered as Shinou looked over at them.

" come out you three". He said made eyes like cats.

" 1…2…3 GO". Murata yelled as the two ran while Murata plunged his lips against Shinou.

" ah".

" well then let's go wimp". Wolfram said and they broke through the doors. Meanwhile Murata was all over Shinou who wasn't necessarily fighting back. Murata was fighting Shinou in a tongue fight and Shinou won. Murata was being held up, his legs around Shinou's waist, and Shinou holding Murata by the butt.

When they separated Shinou was dazed and forgot what he was doing before.

" I'll pay you tomorrow night for being such a good boy Shinou". Murata said, jumped from Shinou's arms, and ran away a fast as he could. He soon caught up with Wolfram and Yuri who had creepy smiles.

" what he's my fiancé it's only natural".

" oh you know you wanted to all along".

" let's j…just get to Shibuya's". Murata said blushing.

" oh yah I want to read the princes diary". Yuri said and then something flashed in his head.

' here Wolf a diary for when I'm gone'.

" ugh". Yuri held his head worrying his companions.

" Shibuya". They said.

" no it's nothing just a headache".

" alright then".

" we out smarted our teachers HA HA".

' ha ha thank you wimp'.

" ah". Yuri gripped his head again.

" Shibuya".

" let's get to my house soon". Yuri said and they ran to a mansion on a hill.

" oh wow not as big as mine but it's ok". Wolfram said getting a glare from Yuri.

" just come in my family likes small mansions". Yuri said and led all of them inside. " snacks guys".

" oh sure". Wolfram and Murata said sitting in Yuri's room. Yuri returned with some cake left over from Murata's birthday a few days ago.

" oh cake". Murata said his brightened up.

" oh yah here". Yuri said handing the two boys cake.

" hm".

" I didn't poison it let's just read the book". Yuri said and Wolfram held open the book.

Inside were the words Property Of Wolfram Von Bielefeld and from Yuri. On the first page the date was April 5th, 1454 and the start of the story began so Wolfram read it out loud.

" I don't know how to use this diary thing but I guess I write in it so Yuri isn't here he went back to earth".

" earth". Yuri asked confused.

" oh yah it's said the King and Sage were from another world known as earth and they traveled by water magic". Murata said and ate his cake.

" anyway back to the story". Wolfram said. " he said his mother was sick and he had to take care of her I wish he'd taken me I could of help plus it's lonely with this diary as my only friend he's been gone for so long he should return soon… oh I think he's back I'm going to go see".

" That's where it ends".

" hm more reading". Murata said.

" alright". Wolfram said and turned the page getting the shock of his life.

" ah no way".

" that's not possible".

" what the hell". The boys stared at the book.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the boys returned to school and to detention holding the diary as the teacher from yesterday showed up.

" look at this". Wolfram said and opened the diary to the page that surprised them.

" ah". A picture had been pasted in the book like an actual picture of them in out dated clothes.

" this has to be fake they did not have digital cameras back then".

" yes but King Yuri might have brought one from earth it was supposedly way far intelligent thank ShinMakoku in those years". Murata said while Günter looked at the book.

" the picture has a time stamp on it 2005 and true this was a present for king Yuri and he's the only one missing". Günter said and flipped through the book when a picture fell out.

" oh". Yuri picked it up and soon dropped it again scared to death.

" oh Shibuya". Murata said as Wolfram picked up the picture.

" oh it's Shibuya except more king like". Wolfram showed the picture.

" oh yes that's King Yuri the Mazoku half breed who brought peace to ShinMakoku".

" so wait they have our names our looks what else".

" well I'm sure you have their memories buried deep inside because they didn't have any descendant so". Shinou said.

" so what".

" it's only natural to know as the first King I can recall memories on a wim but you all of you are those people themselves".

" ah".

" what Shinou". Murata was shocked.

" I know you are because the truth is I used your souls and brought you back to life so we could find out why the prince consort murdered his husband".

" wait Shinou what are you speaking of". Murata said a little creeped out.

" hm I'm saying I've been Murdered but still held the power to regenerate all of our bodies and you Ken". Shinou got in Murata's face. " your my sage". Shinou said and Murata pushed him away.

" STOP WITH THE JOKES FIRST KING, NEW LIFE, MURDER WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU SPEAK OF". Murata yells and suddenly there were intangible people running around.

" shall I shared one of my memories". Shinou said and these girls ran by giggling they were dressed as maids.

" good morning Shinou Heika". They waved and the started moving toward a room.

" ah SHINOU". A child's voice said and now it seemed like they were watching as the memory played standing on the side lines.

" well hello Greta". He said and Shinou appeared in a old fashion wear farther back then what the child wore.

" ah". Yuri's eyes widened in shock getting noticed by Wolfram.

" wimp what's wrong".

" that little girls my adopted sister".

" what".

" her names Greta to".

" Greta was the King and Prince Consort's adopted daughter she tried murdering Yuri when they first met".

" SHINOU WHERE'S PAPA AND DADDY".

" this way Greta they're working in their office". Shinou said holding Greta's hand and walked to the office.

" Oi Shinou".

" hm",

" are black roses bad luck".

" the ones with red tips are".

" I found one in the garden".

" oh then have Ulrike burn it with sage".

" EH WHAT MR. MURATA".

" NO IT'S AN HERB".

" EH". Murata on the outside was being held by Shinou but tried to break away. While everyone was distracted Wolfram took the diary.

" EH GIVE IT BACK BRAT". Günter yelled.

" nope". Wolfram ran behind Yuri.

" all of you quite". Shinou said and they looked back to the two walking down the hallway.

" turn it off Shinou". Murata said.

" EH".

" TURN IT OFF". Murata said and slapped Shinou the memory disappeared as the two opened the office door.

" Ken".

Murata and the other two boys ran out of the room with the diary and to Yuri's house.

" want to read it more will solve the murder by ourselves". Wolfram said.

" oh yah I mean if what Principal Shinou said is true then we have The King, The Prince consort, and The Great Sage.

" hm if we can remember maybe we don't have to use the diary".

" the diary holds clues I'm suggesting Shibuya's already had memories right".

" EH yah the headaches only two though".

" ". A child's voice said and Yuri was tackled into a hug. " YURI'S HOME".

" oh hi Greta". Yuri said and Greta noticed the book.

" oh does that book have a name on front of it".

" ah yes".

" is it Wolfram's diary".

" EH what".

" I've had dreams about it it's Wolfram's diary".

" yes also this is Murata and Wolfram".

" I know I have seen them".

" EH".

" Greta is a clairvoyant".

" oh".

" Yuri any cake left".

" oh yes I'll go grab some". Yuri said and left all three of them looked at the book.

" it's says May 17th 1454". Greta said.

" ok I'll read it Greta". Wolfram said. " Yuri left for earth again his mother got better but he still leaves ShinMakoku why doesn't he let them live with us so he doesn't have to leave it's lonely without him and it storming out I hate thunderstorms they're horribly loud and scary and I miss Yuri the wimp left me alone only to talk to a diary I want to talk with him I hope he returns soon he said he would bring me a gift from earth he already got me a diary what else could he give me". Wolfram followed with his finger on the words and the entry continued on the next page.

" Why is he even giving me gifts I'm sure he was calling off the engagement it was accidental one anyway…". There was tear marks on the diary page. " I don't want it called off I want to get married I want this storm to stop I want Yuri why does he have to leave". A sudden crash from the kitchen making everyone jump up and run in.

Yuri was sitting against the kitchen wall a hand on his head plates shattered everywhere.

" Shibuya are you ok". Murata said picking up the glass.

" yah I'm just tired I had a nightmare last night so it was rough going back to sleep".

" maybe you should lay down Yuri you don't want to worry Shori".

" I know but I'm kind of scared going back to sleep".

" god your a wimp scared of sleeping".

" Sh…shut up Wolfram it's freaking scary I died".

" well it's a dream so come on Yuri". Greta said pulling Yuri's arm.

" alright Greta after I clean up this mess".

" I'll get it Shibuya you go sleep". Murata said.

" no your my guest".

" hmph cone on Wimp leave it to the nerd". Wolfram said pulling Yuri into his bedroom in his other hand the diary.

" EH WOLFRAM". Yuri yelled as they exited the room Murata's phone rang.

" what Shinou I'm not giving over the diary".

" Ken I need to talk to you why don't you want to see or hear of your past we had the best life and you neglecting it will only hurt you".

" Because I'm scared to remember I don't want to remember Shibuya and Bielefeld's murder suicide".

" but Ken I want you to remember if you stop the memories you'll just hurt yourself please".

" no I'll be home later maybe Shibuya doesn't look good so".

" what's wrong".

" nightmares goodbye".

" where are you".

" not telling". Murata said and hung up. " geez". He went to pick up another piece of glass and cut his finger.

" OW". For a little cut it bleed a lot so Murata stuck his hand under the water. " DAMN IT".

" MURATA ARE YOU OK". Greta asked running into the kitchen.

" yah just cut my hand I'm fine". Nurse said looking at the blood running down his hand. " ah".

' I love you as well and I'm sorry".

" oh Wolf… Ah". In a split second Wolfram had taken a dagger out of a wrap on the dress and plunged it into Yuri's heart.

" AH".

" WOLFRAM". Everyone was shocked the Kings husband just stabbed the King.

" Wolf…I still…love you". Yuri said and fell onto the ground after the dagger was pulled out by Wolfram.

" WOLFRAM WHY". Conrad yelled as the crowd stared in terror.

" I'M SORRY I HAD TO FORGIVE ME". Wolfram said and plunged the dagger into his own chest and fell onto Yuri'.

" ah". Murata gripped the sink shaking in fear. " Greta go see I your brothers alright".

" um ok what about you".

" I need to go". Murata said and ran out the front doors leaving Greta worried.

" ah".

Murata ran down the street when another vision came to his head.

' ngh Shinou keep it down". He murmured hearing shuffling that continued so he opened his eyes to see the room on fire. " AH SH…SHINOU". Murata yelled shaking Shinou next to him.

" what's wrong babe…oh AH". Shinou noticed the fire. " COME ON BABE". Shinou said pulling Murata toward the bedroom door when it was blocked by a sword.

" EH SHINOU". Two men blocked the door and Shinou Murata who was scared to death. " what do you want". Shinou said backing away with Murata'.

Murata ran to Shinou's house and pounded on the door his head hurting from the images and soon the door had blood on it from Murata's deep cut hand.

" SH…SHINOU". Murata yelled and cried out loud as the images flashed in his head. The door opened and Murata collapsed onto Shinou who held him worried.

" Ken what's wrong". Shinou asked worried.

" BLOOD…IMAGES…DEATH…FIRE…BLOOD SHINOU BLOOD YOUR BLO…AH". Murata gripped his head scarring Shinou.

" WHAT KEN WHAT'S WRONG".

" AH". Murata held Shinou who had his hand on Murata's head which was glowing.

' we want your deaths King and sage". One of the men said and slashed Shinou across the stomach making him and Murata fall on the bed Shinou holding Murata.

" I'm not letting them hurt you".

" BUT YOUR GETTING HURT". Murata yelled holding Shinou's wound.

" say your good byes". The men said holding up their swords.

" Shinou…I love you".

" I love you my Sage this won't be the last we meet". Shinou said and kissed Murata as the swords came down. Both swords crossed in their hearts'.

" AH". Shinou now held Murata his hand glowing on Murata's head making the headache lessen soon he was better and Shinou took him inside to clean his hand.

" so what was wrong Ken". Shinou asked while cleaning Murata's cut.

" I saw their death our death".

" EH".

" it was awful ARE YOU HAPPY I REMEMBERED YOU STUPID ASSHOLE".

" I didn't want you to remember your death only Yuri's and Wolframs".

" SHINOU…IM SCARED OK IM SCARED OF IT". Murata yelled and cried into Shinou's chest.

" it's all right my sage I'm here".

" it…it hurts my head Shinou". Murata said having all his body weight on Shinou.

" I know this will make you better". Shinou said and put the glowing hand back on his head.

" ah".

" feel better".

" yah".

" so what's wrong with Yuri".

" nightmares". Murata said and fell asleep on Shinou.

" hm…looks like time is coming fast".


	4. Chapter 4

" WIMP WAKE UP". Wolfram yelled and kicked Yuri who slept in his bed.

" OH WHAT WOLFRAM". Yuri yelled sitting up gripping his arm where Wolfram had kicked him.

" Your brothers home". At this Yuri stood up and ran down stairs to see his brother setting the table.

" Shori".

" oh your awake I heard you had some headaches so I cooked a decent dinner for once it's not burned".

" I see Oi where's Murata".

" Mr. Murata went home because he cut his hand it looks like it hurt a lot".

" oh really".

" so dinner for four". Shori said looking at Wolfram.

" I actually think I should go home my mother will worry".

" oh come on Wolf we can take you home afterwards". Yuri said and Wolfram reluctantly agreed.

" so what were you up to Yuu chan".

" pfft Yuu chan". Wolfram laughed.

" don't laugh my mother gave me that nickname".

" oh…sorry". Wolfram said and ate some food. It had been curry a dish that made the brothers happy yet sad because it reminded them of their parents.

" it was the only thing in the cupboard".

" I'll go shopping tomorrow". Yuri said sadly.

" hm". Shori nodded and Wolfram who pretended not to notice watched them.

Soon after dinner Shori drove to Wolfram's house. They decided the diary should stay with Yuri because of Wolfram snooping family.

" we hanging out tomorrow". Yuri asked walking with Wolfram up a long path to his house.

" yah and will have to find that nerd running off some pussy".

" he's not a pussy stop being such an ass".

" WHAT". Wolfram said and his hand caught on fire.

" maybe he had his reason like a memory came forth Greta said at dinner he was in pain so maybe just maybe".

" alright fine then we'll meet at ice cream hut in the square". Wolfram said his hand going back to normal and he folded his arms.

" alright". Yuri said as the two stopped at Wolframs door.

" anyway I have not any memories and they're important".

" I know well then…see you tomorrow Prince Wolfram ha ha".

" yah tomorrow King Yuri HA HA". Wolfram and Yuri laughed a bit then the door opened to a mad Cäcilie.

" Wolfram Von Bielefeld get your ass in here right now". She said glaring.

" I guess I should go before Shori gets mad bye Wolf". Yuri said, waved good bye, turned, and left turning once smiling at Wolfram who had a small pink tint to his face.

Wolfram walked inside expecting to be yelled at but once that door shut his mother had him in a breast hug.

" WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE WOLFIE I WAS WORRIED".

" d…don't be I'm old enough to take care of myself". Wolfram said pushing her away.

" anyway you seem to be getting a little close to Mr. Shibuya".

" yah its only because we want to know the truth to why the king was murdered". Wolfram said walking off toward the stairs. " by the way mother".

" hm". Cäcile looked at her son who had stopped on the stairs.

" did you know about Shibuya's parents death".

" ah no he's living alone because we have enough space if he…".

" no he's with his brother now they're well off".

" oh are you worried".

" no curious". Wolfram turned with a devious smile. " how much can I push him before he hits his limits".

" ah". Cäcilie gave worried eyes as Wolfram left for his room damn it he was tired.

The next day Yuri waited in detention for the other two boys but for some reason Wolfram nor Murata showed but they were in their first class not the others.

When detention was over Yuri went to the ice cream shop in town but they weren't there either. Soon it started to rain and Yuri ran having the diary in a plastic bag in his backpack. When he stopped he realized how heavy the rain was and where he was.

It was a small temple type of thing over two grave stones. The grave stones read two names a man and a woman with the same surname Shoma Shibuya and Miko Shibuya.

Yuri stared at the grave stones and then smiled a few seconds later he spoke.

" how have you both been I'm sorry I haven't visited everyone's great Greta and Shori are doing fine and school is good for me…I mean except 5 months of detentions with Murata and Bielefeld but guess what we found prince Wolfram's diary we're going to find the real reason he killed his Husband and King I'll make you both proud…I miss you". Yuri said and laid down crying his heart out.

The storm stopped two hours later and Yuri walked home his head down running into some familiar people from school several times.

" oh my it's Yuri Shibuya".

" he's the cutest ever".

" oh he looks upset".

" let's comfort him". A group of boys and girls talked but Yuri just walked by.

" oh my he's so adorable".

" he's turning 16 right".

" yes soon I wonder who he's going to marry".

" I can win his heart". A girl said starting a challenge between the boys and girls.

Yuri reached his house still dripping wet and sitting in the living room was Greta, Murata, and Wolfram.

" oh HA HA YOUR SOAKING WET WIMP DID YOU HAVE TO WALK".

"…". Yuri just passed them he was a little hunched over.

" Shibuya sorry we didn't meet up Shinou called Bielefeld and I to his office it took forever when we got out it was raining and almost six and…".

" Yuri what's wrong why were you in the rain". Greta said grabbing Yuri's jacket worriedly. " oh have you been crying where'd you go Yuri".

" my room just leave me alone". Yuri said dully and went up the stairs leaving the rest of the room confused.

" hm such a wimp". Wolfram said and walk upstairs. He started beating on Yuri's locked bedroom door. " OI WIMP WE NEED THE BOOK WE'VE BEEN WAITING HOURS". A few seconds passed nothing but when Wolfram went to hit the door again Yuri opened it and threw the diary at Wolfram then returned to his bed laying face down.

" hm". Wolfram walked over and patted Yuri's head surprising Yuri. " don't be a wimp what did you get your heart broken geez".

" I ran and ended up there".

" where".

" my parents grave stones I talked to them a bit but… I'll never see them again". Yuri said new tears in his eyes

" don't cry wimp people die it doesn't mean that's the last you'll see them".

" EH".

" come on get your ass downstairs we want to read this". Wolfram said but Yuri didn't change. " EH wimp". Wolfram turn Yuri to see him asleep. " GAH DON'T SLEEP IN WET CLOTHES". Wolfram yelled but Yuri didn't awaken so he went to Yuri's drawer.

" I'm only changing you down to the underwear". Wolfram grabbed a plain white tunic top and black pajama pants then changed Yuri.

" night wimp see you tomorrow". Wolfram said turning of Yuri's light the only source was from the hallway.

Meanwhile Yuri was dreaming of nice dreams.

' Yuri wake up or we'll put more flowers in your hair". Wolfram said he and Greta sticking flowers in a sleeping Yuri's hair.

" ngh Wolf Greta lay with me it's nice". Yuri said tired but smiled.

" hm". The others fell laid down and fell asleep in Yuri's arms.'

" hm…Wolf". Yuri murmured in his sleep turning.

" ah". Shori looked surprised when hearing that name from his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yuri woke up shivering but he was covered completely so he called out for people.

" GRETA…". He waited a few minutes but no one came. " MURATA". Again no one came. " WOLFRAM SHORI". This time the door opened to Shori.

" oh your awake it's so early in the morning what's wrong".

" close the window it's cold".

" oh Yuu chan the windows closed and the heats on it's storming out". Shori said walking over to a shivering Yuri.

" oh". Yuri moaned as his brother felt his head.

" I told you not to stay out in the rain you have a fever I'll get you medicine".

" hm…o…ok…k". Yuri shook and Shori left. Soon Yuri saw a shadow in the door way turning to see Wolfram wrapped in a blanket shaking. " w…Wolfr…ram". Yuri spit out.

" Oi is it ok if I…oh".

" y…you stayed the n…night".

" y…ya".

" Wha…what were you as…sking".

" can I…never mind".

" your s…shaking what h…happened".

" n…nothing sorry for bothering you". Wolfram turned to leave but Yuri called out.

" can you w…what".

" it's nothing".

" W…Wolfram what did you want". Yuri said as it thundered outside.

" eek… can I stay in your bed tonight". Wolfram said very fast but Yuri still caught it.

" oh". Yuri stared in surprise but then smiled. " sure". Yuri sat up and lifted the blanket as it thundered again and Wolfram hid in the blankets as fast as he could.

" Ngh".

" oh you…don't like thunder storms just like the other Wolfram".

" THEY'RE SCARY". Wolfram yelled while crying.

" oh…". Yuri laid down and wrapped his arm around Wolfram it landing on his back. " Bielefeld don't be scared".

" I…can't help it wimp".

" your not alone anymore".

" oh". ' I wasn't before was I'. Wolfram thought and soon his eyelids got heavy.

" don't worry Bielefeld I won't tell anyone about this moment or that your scared of the storms".

" good wimp or else…I would…kill you". Wolfram said and fell asleep soon followed by Yuri who was surprisingly not cold anymore.

When Yuri woke up Wolfram was gone and Murata was checking his head. Murata was dressed in his school uniform though his collar was undone and Yuri thought he saw hickey marks but Murata backed away.

" you've been asleep all day Shibuya it looks like your fevers gone".

" what happened what time is it".

" 4:30 detention is over Bielefeld is downstairs".

" WHAT I MISSED SCHOOL". Yuri yelled and sprung up but got dizzy falling back onto the bed.

" looks like your still a little sick".

" man I can get up I want to read the diary how far did you guys get".

" we didn't read it last night we're all in this so we read it".

" by the way Greta said you hurt yourself are you alright".

" just a cut on the hand not deep and it's healed".

" alright then I'll come downstairs".

" whoa whoa your sick Shibuya you should sleep".

" but the diary".

" we'll read it up here wimp". Wolfram said walking into the room with Greta holding the diary.

" I'll read it then". Yuri said sitting up against the headboard.

" no way your sick you'll get everyone if you touch this".

" fine then read it". Yuri said and Greta jumped on the bed.

" when I heard you were sick I was scared Yuri".

" it's just a cold I won't die". Yuri said and Greta sat next to him.

" anyway the diary". Wolfram said and waited for everyone to sit down then started to read.

" May 29th 1454 Yuri left again but he finally came back at least I was worried he wanted a divorce but he gave me a ring he said it was an engagement ring it's very pretty and shiny he said its cost was 100,000 yen I guess that's earth currency I see my reflection in it a clear color he said if I stared into it I'll see something beautiful but all I see is myself anyway I have something to tell him it's my growing secret I should…no I will tell him he deserves to know I can't wait but what if I scare him or disgust him oh my now I'm scared to now…No I'll tell him no matter what it need be spoken". Wolfram turned the page a little confused.

" This diary was a great idea now I can express myself Yuri's very thoughtful and caring that why I love him he said we will go to town alone without any guards or Günter of that guys annoying trying to take my fiancé I can't wait he said we can go tomorrow Yuri's returning soon I always wait to write in this I hope Yuri doesn't read this I mean I trust him but…no he wouldn't he promised… oh Yuri just came through the fountain I'll greet him and tell him the secret I hope he will love me still afterwards". That entry ended and Wolfram was going to start another when Yuri stopped him.

" what secret I wonder".

" well look at these words". Murata said pointin to a couple. He pointed to the words: growing, deserves to know, and scare him or disgust him. " what is a growing secret the King deserve to know that might have scared him or disgusted him.

" oh". Both boys looked at each other and shrugged. " that's what we have to find out why the king need to know a secret that got bigger…anyone have any pains or wierd feelings".

" nope".

" not me".

" hm".

" This chess game is boring". Greta said pouting.

" what Greta".

" where'd that come from". The boys stared at the child.

" can't you guys tell Shinou's playing this chess game to find out the truth and we're all pawns once he finds out we're done".

" EH what an imagination ha ha". Yuri chuckled.

" I'm serious Yuri your the king of the board".

" fine Greta then who's playing against him". Wolfram said sarcastically.

" the blocked memories".

" alright that's enough Shinou is not playing a game we're going to find out and give Shinou relief".

" yah so let's continue". Yuri said and Wolfram looked back at the book with ancient writing.

" May 30th 1454 So Yuri came back and getting us alone I finally told him and he smiled and kissed my forehead then my cheeks then my lips he was happy I told him oh now I can't wait to be married our weddings in a month I'm happy no I'm excited I've waited for this day all my life I can't wait till Yuri's mine and I'm his".

" EH". Wolfram and Yuri looked disgusted and then stared at each other with the same faces making Murata and Greta laugh. While Murata laughed as much as he could the boys turned from each other.

" lets just finish reading this". Wolfram said blushing Murata and Greta still laughing hysterically.

" hm…ha ha". Yuri chuckled and then started laughing as well soon after Wolfram joined.

" Oi I forgot to tell you the deal Shibuya". Murata said.

" deal".

" yah Shinou said we can keep the diary but we must let everyone hear it's stories".

" hm what was your opinions".

" we think it's a good idea". Wolfram said and Yuri agreed with them.

" so when are we going to tell them".

" well they're downstairs".

" what". Yuri sprang up and looked over the railing of the stairs outside his room.

" Shibuya careful". Murata said Yuri's vision swimming a little.

" Shori will get mad".

" don't worry he already knows Greta borrowed your cellphone". Wolfram said with quotations around borrowed.

" alright then let share this with everyone I'll take a bath I feel fine then I'll put on some tea". Yuri said walking back into his room and grabbed clothes then went next door to shower.

When Yuri came back 10 minutes later he felt much better so he made tea and food.

" what a beautiful house Mr. Shibuya". Shinou said as Yuri finished giving out drinks and snacks.

" thank you my parents had it built they didn't like previous own not knowing if it's ok if there's any damage".

" I see can't be too careful".

" soooo Mr. Shinou". Greta said happy to have guests. " what's it like in high school Yuri doesn't talk about it".

" well it's a normal school".

" except that the diary an the bedroom I'm sure I you knock down a few walls you'll fin the rooms that were seal after everyone died". Greta said with a creepy smile holding the diary now.

" EH".

" Greta don't scare my teachers I have enough trouble as it is".

" so how's your fever doing".

" it's gone don't worry". Yuri said rubbing his hand in her hair.

" we heard you were sick first time as well in how many years".

" never once at high school". Günter said.

" are you surprised Yuri would never miss a day if not needed it's a disgrace".

" where'd you even go wimp". Wolfram asked eating cake.

" uh I told you Wolf don't you remember".

" no you didn't tell me wimp". Wolfram said folding his arms.

" alright well it doesn't matter anyway so let's read the diary".

" ok let's see we got passed that one part which made Yuri and Wolfram's faces…pfft". Greta and Murata chuckled but broke out in laughter with Wolfram and Yuri yelling at them.

" oh if you fight your house might end up like the detention hall".

" EH". Yuri stopped yelling at Wolfram and froze up.

" your parents wouldn't like to come home to a destroyed home now would they". Shinou said.

" EH". Greta and Yuri looked down.

" they're…not coming home". They both said puzzling the group of teachers.

" what do you mean".

" come on I'll show you Greta can you stay here for a bit". Yuri said looking at her with sad eyes but she only gripped the diary and shook her no. " alright come on". Yuri said with a smile picking Greta up and carried her outside followed by the teachers and teens.

Soon Yuri stopped Greta still in his arms in front of a temple looking thing over grave stones.

" EH".

" grave stones why". Shinou asked everyone staring at the stones.

" well this is my mom and dad". Yuri said pointing to the grave stones.

" EH they're dead".

" died in war 10 years ago".

" that would have made you 6 and Greta a new born".

" well my mother and father were part of the war even when Shori was a child my mother was a nurse my dad a soldier and my mom found newborn Greta and brought her home they spent a week home and then we never saw them again". Yuri said then put Greta on the ground holding her hand.

" EH".

" but we're ok Shori takes care of us running a business grandpa made and Yuri cooks for us on a regular basses". Greta said as the two walked to the stones.

" speaking of cooking I've got to start dinner soon". Yuri said putting a hand on his mothers stone. " I'll make you proud". Yuri said with a smile soon falling to a frown. " let's go". Yuri said speed walking home others running to keep up with him. Finally they reached Yuri's room and Yuri went into the kitchen starting to cook.

" hm". Shinou wondered and then was hit by Murata in the head.

" YOU IDIOT your the principle of the school you don't know about his parents and GAH YOUR A TROUBLE MAKER". Murata yelled but Shinou just laughed.


End file.
